


Shakedown

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-28
Updated: 2003-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sweet, sweet loving.





	Shakedown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Shakedown

## Shakedown

by s.a.

Author's website: http://fubos.bluezfire.org/hole

Disclaimer: Other people's gardens, I just play in them.

Author's Notes: So, I had this idea about a piece of candy. It struck just as I'd let my head hit the pillow. Four-thirty in the fricking morning and I've this image of Fraser's tongue down Ray's throat. I guess I can't say I don't love my brain. This is for Tham and LaT's Rub It Till It Breaks Challenge. And for Min, who cheers me on.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Ray walked into the Consulate, scuffing his boots on the really shiny floor just for the hell of it. He glanced around, didn't see anyone. They'd all probably gone home for the day. It was pretty late, he realized, checking his watch. He sat on the edge of the front desk and crossed his ankles and his arms, scanning the familiar surroundings for nothing in particular. 

"Hello, Ray," Fraser said, walking briskly into the room. Ray nodded his greeting, taking in Fraser's half-dressed state: no Serge, boots unlaced, hair mussed in the absence of his Stetson. He grinned to himself, tucking his chin into his neck. So it was frazzled Fraser tonight, huh? 

Fraser was busying himself with ruffling through one of a number of stacks of papers on the front desk, looking intently for some obscure form he probably had to fill out before he'd let himself leave. Ray rolled his eyes and checked the desk for something to occupy him. 

Ooh, candy. 

It was Canadian--he was not surprised--and it looked like that strawberry hard candy he got when he was a kid. He grabbed one and unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth and sucking on it, rather audibly. He wasn't trying to get Fraser's attention, not really, because the candy was great. Better than he remembered: sweet, with a slight sour tinge, enough to set his taste buds on the edge. So it deserved the whole sucking thing, really, to get the flavor out of it. Bugging Fraser was just a kind of bonus. 

He looked straight ahead when he stopped hearing paper move behind him, and the soft rustle of boots on the floor. He didn't say a word when Fraser got up close and personal with the side of his face. He didn't even flinch when warm breath tickled the underside of his jaw. He just hummed a little to himself and smirked with the corner of his mouth that wasn't in Fraser's line of sight. 

He felt Fraser speak before he heard the words. "Did you take candy off of the desk, Ray?" Fraser asked softly into his ear. 

Ray nodded mutely, giving another loud suck to the candy. 

Fraser's hand skimmed the length of his arm, creating goosebumps wherever fingertips met flesh, and rucking up the sleeve of his thin blue t-shirt. "Well, Ray, that candy is meant for guests of the Consulate." 

Ray tilted his head to accommodate the wandering palm spreading across his neck and threading through his hair. 

"And as you are not a guest of the Consulate, rather a professional acquaintance, I must ask you to give the candy back," Fraser finished, pulling Ray's head close to his own, so that they were breathing the same air for a charged moment before their mouths met. 

Ray had hidden the candy beneath his tongue, but it was quickly discovered by Fraser's searching. It disappeared from his mouth into Fraser's, but Fraser didn't seem satisfied. He thrust his tongue as far into Ray's mouth as he could manage, swiping around. The tip of his tongue grazed over Ray's teeth, moving to lick the roof of Ray's mouth, and to meet finally with Ray's own, dancing messily. Fraser was looking for every evidence of sweetness in Ray's mouth, pulling Ray ever closer in the process, pushing his leg between Ray's until Ray was no longer sitting on the desk but Fraser's thigh. Fraser's firm hands planted themselves on Ray's ass, holding him in place steadily. 

They finally wrenched themselves away from the kiss. Their ragged breaths matched time, and their eyes met, glittering with intention. Ray grinned suddenly, mussing Fraser's hair even further. "You wanted the candy that bad, huh? Geez, you got a desk full, and you're Canadian even." 

Fraser smiled with an edge not seen outside of Ray's company. Ray's head dipped low, until his mouth was dangerously close to Fraser's own. "Shit, Ben, people might think you've got a sweet tooth or something," he said lightly before diving back into the kiss. 

The control went back and forth, hands groping heads in an effort to steer the kiss this way and that. More than once it seemed as though they'd just...fall, but somehow they stood. Or leaned. Their stance waffled between the two. Ray finally leaned forward too far, and Fraser tipped backwards, pulling them both to the floor with a loud "oof," and a few muttered curses. 

Soon, though, they found their footing--or lack thereof--and were rolling around on the floor. Ray took the upper hand, pushing Fraser onto his back and settling himself right over Fraser's groin, causing his eyes to go wide and his mouth to fall open in the most enticing way. 

Ray couldn't help but smile wide, clamping his hands over Fraser's on his waist. "You know, ever since I first stepped into this place, I wanted to mess up the floors. They're just too damned clean. They're supposed to have scuff marks," he continued, rocking slightly to keep that fantastic look present on Fraser's face, "and scratches, signs that people leave here, not robots. Canadabots. Canadianbots," he corrected himself after a short musing. 

"Well, Ray," Fraser forced out between sharp gasps, "we pride ourselves on bringing Canada to this part of the United States. It only makes sense that the Consulate would reflect the attitude--" 

"You're talking way too much for my liking," Ray informed him and ground down low while taking Fraser's mouth. There were muffled sounds, plaintive and passionate, and really fucking hot, Ray thought, so it was about time that this went a little bit farther than the floor. 

"You planning on showing me some of that Canadian hospitality you're so fond of telling me about?" Ray asked to Fraser's temple. 

"Certainly, Ray. If you'd be so kind as to--" Fraser grinned as he pulled himself and Ray up from the floor. It looked suitably less clean, in his opinion. Ray started to trot towards the hallway, so he immediately caught up with him, coming in close. He molded himself to Ray's back, hands clamped on his waist, his mouth skimming Ray's jaw. "You know, Ray, I've wanted to have you here for the longest time. On the desk," he said as Ray's breathing hitched, "on the floor, on my bedroll, against the wall--" 

Ray shuddered, making both their bodies burn with the effect. "I think we can do the last one, Fraser. I'm all about the wall, Ben my friend." 

"Are you going to let me finish a sentence at all tonight?" Fraser murmured to the back of Ray's neck. 

"Nope." 

"All right, then, here--" 

Ray turned the tables on their movement by choosing that moment to turn around and take two fistfuls of Fraser's undershirt and pull him close for a bruising kiss, and then shove/walk him backwards to the nearest wall, immediately crushing his hips into Fraser's groin, getting that look back onto Fraser's face, much to Ray's satisfaction. 

"D'you think, Fraser," Ray ground out, "that maybe, since we're being all intimate, I could get some candy? 'Cause, that candy," he paused to push and hold Fraser's arms out to his side and thrust his dick forward eagerly, "that candy isn't just any candy. It's--It's Canadian candy, see, and you can't get it just," he sucked in a deep breath, "just anywhere." 

Fraser's head banged against the wall once, twice. "Anything--anything you want, Ray." 

Ray fastened his mouth to Frazer's, and when he pulled back he kind of nodded, and started moving his hips up and down, to each side, in a random patter designed to drive one Benton Fraser crazy. "I think--Ben, I think I only want Canadian candy from now on." 

Their eyes met, and the look that passed between them was hot and powerful and as sweet as the finest Canadian candy. "I can do that, Ray." 

Ray nodded, grinned; he gave Fraser a quick kiss before turning his attention towards the matter at hand. The layers separating them made for a frustrating, delicious friction that caused Ray's breathing to speed up, and soon he was humping Fraser madly, made the more frantic by Fraser's determination to do the same. Their tempo was erratic, but they were in time; Ray watched closely, waiting for the moment, that release he wanted to see on Fraser's face. When it came, it was earth-shattering. Ray thought maybe he could come just from seeing that, and damn if didn't happen. They wrapped themselves up in each other, riding it out; their hips jerked lazily against each other and soon they were slumped happily on the floor, resting against each other. 

Ray moved his hand to brush a piece of hair from Fraser's eyes. They met in a simple, chaste kiss--though Ray tried to slip some tongue in, making Fraser smile. Ray resolved to make Fraser smile as much as he fucking could. 

Fraser dug around in his pocket for a minute, while Ray carded his fingers through Fraser's hair, secretly dubbing it the Benton Fraser Experimental Hair Project. He held up a small wrapped object, and when he grinned at Ray, it was blinding. "Candy, Ray? 

* * *

End Shakedown by s.a.:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
